Equus
by taradactyl
Summary: The famed March Warden of Lothlorien saves Adelia from certain danger, ever since then, she's fallen in love with him. Will he reciprocate her affections? And after a once in a chance meeting, Legolas takes a fancy to her. Are they kindred spirits or more


** This is my work of fanfiction and I really have no idea where there story will end up - so bare with me **

**However, I promise it will get better **

**Chapter 1**

There were no clouds in the sky, as far as the eye could see and the sun was just beginning to set. Adelia could scarcely make out the orange orb above the tall tree tops. She sat in a clearing upon a small hill, that was covered in lush green grass and speckled with wild flowers only known to Lothlorien. Yawning, she laid her back to the soft ground and closed her eyes. She noticed that the thin, clear voices of the birds had died down quite a bit with the sinking of the sun. Besides the murmuring of the nearby creek and the rustling of the trees, all she could hear now was the swift clanking of swords. 'Have they not tired yet? It has been hours since they first began.' Adelia had always accompanied her dear Haldir whenever he practiced. He had been ordered to go on out on border patrol with his two brothers, Rumil and Orophin, for the past month and a half and Adelia had miss him greatly. The two were very close, and although Adelia had affection for Haldir, she doubted that he had even realized or acknowledged the notion.

* * *

_Sinking her feet in further, the combination of the cool, creek water and the small pebbles felt rather pleasant for her tired feet. She walked further down the stream and glanced around at the splendor that surrounded her. The sun was setting and the creek appeared to be flowing with liquid gold due to warm glow that radiated from the falling sun. A small butterfly caught her eye. She had seen many butterflies before, but this one was rather peculiar. She was more familiar with the ones that were either orange and black or yellow and black, she had never seen anything like this one. The butterfly was perhaps no bigger than two inches and it's wings were a lovely, eye catching mixture of deep purple and bright blue. It rested on a fallen mallorn trunk that was submerged partly in the creek. Lifting her gown up past her knees, she walked closer, trying to get a good look at it. It must have sensed her movement, because it moved farther down the creek, resting this time on a small boulder. Again she followed the stunning butterfly, this went on for quite sometime - it was almost as if the small insect was teasing her. After a while, twilight had set in and she lost sight of the butterfly - for it had flown into the shadows of the dark forest._

_Shivering slightly, she made her way towards the creek bank and her small figure disappeared within the dark shadows of the trees hoping to get back home. Becoming more and more disorientated and feeling exhausted, she decided to rest a while near a mallorn tree in an attempt to get her bearings. Adelia started to panic with each passing moment, and although merely moments, seemed like an eternity to the frightened young lady. Night seemed to creep up on her, and although her keen vision was beginning to waver, her sense of hearing was not. Before long, her ears were barraged with the sounds of the forest. Suddenly a twig snapped. And then another. Whoever or whatever it was, was getting closer to her…She then heard a cry, an intense, but heart-quelling cry. Then all went silent. She waited, trying to stifle any sound she might make, her heart pounding with each passing second. She tried to get a good look around her, but she was having difficulty distinguishing shadows apart from the forest. All at once, she heard the rustling of leaves and the heavy pounding of feet, it was running right for her, gaining speed with each movement it took. So she ran, as fast as her legs could carry her. Branches scratched her skin and tore her gown, and her feet were taking a beating as well, but she couldn't stop, she just couldn't. Her body ached for rest, but the adrenaline in her system and pure fear kept her going. She no longer saw trees as she ran, she had entered a clearing and moon shown brightly making everything visible._

_The heavy foot falls had stopped as did the beast's horrid panting. The young elleth slowed to a stop and turned and faced all directions. Nothing, she saw nothing. Putting her hands on her knees she struggled for air, her breaths coming out in haggard gasps. She wiped away the sweat from her damp forehead and noticed how much her hands were shaking, her whole body was quivering. A deadly cold fell upon her, and she sensed she was once again, no longer alone. She did not have the strength to run nor even the strength to stand for that matter. Without warning, the vile beast revealed itself, with eyes that burned like hot coals, intensely watching her every movement. Growling, the wolf moved slowly towards her, and in the moonlight she could see dark patches of blood-matted fur that she assumed was from an earlier kill. She was too frightened to move, cry, or even breathe. Squinting her eyes shut, she simply stood there, her body shaking even more. The wolf leaped with a mighty growl into the air, ready to make another kill - yet she did not feel the immense pain of the wolf's claws slashing into her nor could she feel the wolf's powerful jaws snap shut on her neck._

_The expected bloodshed was interrupted by the unmistaken sound of an arrow flying swiftly past her head and a loud agonizing cry followed by a large thump. Then arms were around her, lifting her up and carrying her. Gripping his clothes, she slowly opened her eyes. He was clad in shadowy-grey, he was wearing a cloak and the hood was thrown back; his hair shined like that of pure silver in the moonlight and his eyes showed nothing but concern. Whispering quietly into my ear, "Avo 'osto hiril nin. (Do not fear my lady) I can sense that you are not hurt badly save for a few scratches. Man eneth lin? (What is your name?)"_

* * *

"What is it you daydream of little one?" a voice said, apparently amused. I opened my eyes and to the outline of Haldir's dim form as he crouched in front of me, the sun setting behind him creating an almost heavenly aura around his figure.

"Man pennich?" (What did you say?) I sat up feeling somewhat in a haze. Rubbing my heavy eyes, as if trying to get rid of the sleepiness, I noticed that Haldir was alone - Rumil and Orophin were nowhere in sight. Raising an eyebrow, he stood up and offered a hand for assistance, which I promptly took. Moments such as these were very few, he was never a very affectionate elf. In all the years I had known him, seventy-five to be exact, we had only hugged briefly on two separate occasions.

"Nevermind, are you ready to leave hiril nin? (my lady?)"

I nodded in response and linked my arm around his as we made our way to my talan. Ever since that fateful night in which he rescued me, he always insisted on walking me home. I turned my face to get a better look at him, and studied his profile. I had always thought him handsome and I was surely not alone in thinking that; his chin and nose were both well-defined, as were his high-set cheek bones, which gave a distinguished look to him. However, his best feature by far were his eyes; they could grow as dark as the midnight sky on a cloudless night and within a mere second change into a brilliant blue that reminded Adelia of the summer skies.

"Are you excited for the celebration that's soon to come?" I asked, trying to make the most out of the silence. Adelia was used to it, for the famed march warden was not a talkative one, and rarely spoke unless addressed to.

Turning slightly to face the young elleth, "Yes and no." he said thoughtfully. "I am happy for the joyous festivities, but both the people of Rivendell and Mirkwood do not make the long journey unless it is of grave importance." His voice was calm and but it was obvious that the approaching arrival of the Elvin outsiders left him concerned by the small furrow in his brow and the slight frown that was placed upon his lips.

Attempting to lighten the topic at hand she jabbed him playfully in the side, "Will you save a dance for me March Warden?"

His face changed immediately and he chuckled slightly. Raising an eyebrow he asked in an amused tone, "Ah! But it is you I should be asking the same question. It shall be hard to even get a clear look at you considering all the young males will be attracted by to your beauty."

"Hah! I'm so sure! Do not poke fun at me!" With a grin, Adelia slapped him playfully in the arm, and his face contorted in mock pain. "You surely will not get asked now. I'll tell everyone what a violent streak you have!"

Struggling to contain my laughter, I then looked at him with a menacing look plastered on my face, one eyebrow raised - trying my best to imitate the serious and stern March Warden - and with a deep, intimidating tone, "Are you so sure you will live to tell the tale?"

**Reviews/suggestions appreciated!**

**No flames please, or I'll have to sick Legolas on you!**


End file.
